


The Heat Wave Revelations

by ANGSWIN



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: During a heat wave, Sheldon finds things too hot to handle in Pasadena.  Therefore, he invites Penny to accompany him on a business trip instead.





	The Heat Wave Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **The Melting Pot's 2019 Christmas in July** challenge 
> 
> **Assigned prompt:**  
>  Pairing: Penny/Sheldon  
> Location: Johannesburg  
> Word Prompt: Heat wave  
> Word Count: ≤3000

Pasadena was in the middle of an unusual heat wave. In fact, it was _literally_ “hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk” as the guys proved when they had a contest to test who could make such an event happen the quickest. Howard’s engineering expertise gave him an edge, however…and his egg sizzled first. Therefore, Penny had to soothe her roommate’s bruised ego with a cup of tea and a _Doctor Who_ marathon before Sheldon once again functioned as close to normal as he possibly could.

~~~~~

Their living arrangements initially had been a surprise to everyone. However, Leonard and Amy had been dating seriously ever since he had escorted the neurobiologist to her cousin’s wedding. The resulting relationship brought much relief to both Penny and Sheldon who _loved_ their friends, but knew that they weren’t _in_ love with them. Therefore, when Leonard and Amy decided to move in together, Sheldon had been surprisingly magnanimous with their decision. In fact, he immediately offered the vacancy to Penny. 

“Better the devil you know…” he had stated matter-of-factly.

Penny just laughed and accepted the offer. After all, she spent most of her free time in 4A anyway and had long ago become accustomed to Sheldon’s quirky personality and blunt comments. In fact, she was extremely fond of the brilliant and adorkable man who had somehow become her best friend.

The arrangement turned out to be quite mutually beneficial, as well. Sheldon had done some complicated calculations on his whiteboard and decided that he was willing to shoulder exactly 61% of the cost of rent and utilities as compared to the perpetually impoverished Penny’s 39%. In return, he requested that Penny sign a roommate agreement that stated she would provide him with rides to and from work…and to the comic book store on Wednesdays…whenever none of the other guys were available for transportation. The agreement also called for Penny to accompany Sheldon to any professional, social, and/or familial obligations that required him to bring a guest.

“Whatever, Sweetie,” Penny just replied affectionately as she signed the designated document. After all, she normally did all of those things for him already.

~~~~~

The heat wave had put everyone on edge, though. Sheldon had even reluctantly agreed to turn the thermostat down to 70 degrees rather than its usual 71. His sacrifice was in vain, however, since the building’s elderly HVAC system could not keep up with the demand of its tenants during the unusually hot summer and broke down entirely. While Sheldon’s response to the oppressive heat was to forgo the long sleeve shirts that he usually wore under his fandom tees, he found himself faced with a roommate whose attempt to beat the heat resulted in a much more scantily-clad body than usual. 

Sheldon was normally a man ruled by intellect rather than matters of the flesh. Nevertheless, even though he had seen it all before during Penny’s shower accident, he still had difficulty ignoring the increasing amount of attractive creamy skin on display in his apartment…and the strange feelings that such a sight provoked. The situation was causing unexpected ideas about the woman who had somehow, against all odds, become his closest friend...and it made him desperate. Therefore, in a very unSheldon-like move, he made a spur-of-the-moment decision regarding a university matter.

“I need to invoke the roommate agreement, Penny,” he announced during dinner that night. It was one of the rare occasions that they ate alone and he was trying to keep his eyes averted from the areas that caused him so much unexpected distress - especially since they were also covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He knew that he ought to find the sight unsanitary and disgusting, but he just could not seem to do so. 

“What’s up now, Doctor Whackadoodle?” Penny asked playfully while she flipped through a magazine as she ate, completely unaware of the effect that she was having on her roommate. “Did you want to go to Pottery Barn to get those new Star Wars sheets?”

“Well, as matter of fact, I do,” Sheldon answered with a unexpected surge of affection for the woman. He was pleased that she had remembered their discussion from that morning in the car - especially since Leonard never seemed to recall anything that he talked about during their daily commute. “However, that’s not what I wanted to discuss with you.” 

His serious tone caught her attention and she stopped flipping through the magazine to fan herself with it instead as she listened. The circulation of air caused the damp hair on her neck and shoulders to blow around her face and Sheldon realized that he enjoyed that sight, as well. _When did I become so hyperaware of Penny?_ he wondered desperately to himself. _The heat is definitely going to my head. I need to get out of Pasadena for a while in order to regain control of my brilliant mind!_ He then tried to find an interesting spot on the ceiling to gaze at while he explained the _other_ situation aloud to his roommate.

“I’ve been approached by the University of Johannesburg to participate in their Physics symposium next week. I was originally going to decline due to the short notice, but the situation here has become _too hot to handle_.” He paused and gave his usual little hitching laugh at the unintended pun. “At any rate, they have offered to pay for all of the expenses for both me and a companion of my choice. I could take Leonard, but…” Here he paused again to look down from the ceiling and finally met her eyes. “It occurred to me that you might benefit more from such an arrangement - especially since you are already contractually obligated by the roommate agreement to accompany me. More importantly, though, it will get us both away from this inferno!”

“Wait a minute, Sheldon,” Penny clarified. “You want me to take a week off of work to go to Johannesburg with you?”

“That is correct,” he affirmed. “I will, of course, adjust your part of the rent and utilities accordingly for the next month since I will technically still be getting paid while we’re gone. However, I am aware that as a member of the service industry, you will not.”

Sheldon's thoughtfulness immediately mollified most of Penny’s worries. Plus, a little vacation with her best friend away from Pasadena, the terrible heat, and their un-air conditioned apartment did sound wonderful. Hopefully the hotel would have a pool and she could hang out there while Sheldon was busy with his university stuff. That thought decided it and she nodded her head. 

“Okay, then,” she agreed eagerly. “Do you want me to drive? Johannesburg is at least a couple of hours away, right?”

Sheldon just shook his head in disbelief at the woman who could list fifty shoe designers off of the top of her head, but who had no sense of geography. “No, Penny,” he explained. “I’m not talking about Johannesburg, California. I meant Johannesburg, _South Africa._

“What?” his roommate shrieked in surprise. “Isn’t it freaking hot enough here? Won’t Africa be much worse?”

Sheldon just sighed and shook his head again as he explained about the Earth’s hemispheres. Penny was by no means stupid. She had just spent her formative education years _differently_ than Sheldon had. Consequently, she quickly understood his explanation and then looked at him with delight. “So you’re saying that since South Africa’s seasons are the opposite of ours, it’s technically winter there?”

Sheldon nodded. “However, due to its location, Johnannesburg’s climate is also quite mild. Therefore, we can expect very comfortable temperatures around sixty-five degrees. I’ll be able to wear my long sleeves again.” 

“Oh, Sweetie! That sounds perfect!” Penny replied excitedly as she jumped up to hug her roommate fondly. “Thank you so much for inviting me instead of Leonard.” Her touch and subsequent kiss on the cheek was quick, but still long enough for Sheldon to be aware of the unexpectedly pleasant feeling that came with the contact. He even felt disappointed when Penny let him go in order to call her boss to request the time off…and to dig out her passport and “winter” clothes. 

_At least most of those clothes will actually cover her body,_ Sheldon thought with relief. He was keenly aware, however, that his current discomfort was not caused by disgust of said body…quite the opposite actually. _What in Einstein’s name is wrong with me? Penny is just my friend._ He thought self-deprecatingly. _I can’t wait until we get to Johannesburg so this heat madness can end!_

* * *

The difference in temperature was immediately obvious as they stepped out of the airport in Johannesburg into the crisp 60ish degree weather. In fact, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief when Penny had to pause to dig a sweater out of her bag. He knew that without the distractions of her nearly bare flesh in front of his eyes, his thoughts and feelings around her could _finally_ go back to normal.

Apparently, that was easier said than done, however. Sheldon still found himself distracted by the touch of her shoulder and thigh pressed tightly against his own during the ride in the small taxi to the hotel. However, that was nothing compared to the shock that he received when they checked in and found out that the last available room only had one bed. After all, he had seen the kind of skimpy outfits in which Penny liked to sleep!

“Don’t worry, Sweetie,” Penny said with a tired and unconcerned shrug when she saw…and misunderstood…his look of panic. “It’s a king size bed. We could both roll around all night and not touch each other. It will be fine, I promise.” 

Her words didn't ease his worries, though. Ironically, to his horror (since a _Homo Novus_ was supposed to be above such primitive urges), all he could think about then were the phrases “bed, “roll around,” and “touch each other” in a completely different context than she had used. However, after the twenty-hour flight from Los Angeles, he was just too exhausted to dwell on that particular discomfort for long. In fact, he barely had enough energy left to complete his standard hotel room cleanliness and safety inspection _and_ his routine bedtime preparations before he fell into bed. Consequently, he was asleep before Penny even climbed into the other side.

In the morning, however, he awoke to an unaccustomed pressure near his chest area. Before he could panic at the thought of a heart attack, his jet-lagged brain finally clicked on and he realized that it was just Penny. At some point during the night, she had apparently snuggled up with him.

Instead of being horrified that someone had invaded his personal space, though, he realized how comfortable their relative positions were…and how nice it felt, as well. He also rationalized that it was logical for her to seek him out in such a way since she was far more accustomed to having someone else in her bed than he was. _Or at least she used to be…_ Sheldon suddenly realized with surprise that Penny had not had an overnight visitor since she had moved into 4A. In fact, his eidetic memory supplied the information that Penny hadn't even gone out on a date in that entire time, either. She either spent every night at work _…or with him._ For some reason, that realization made him happy…and against all reasonable expectations he stayed perfectly still in that position while she slept – so warm and soft against him - even though it meant missing his scheduled morning bathroom time by 8.5 minutes.

“Good morning, Penny,” he greeted her calmly as soon as she woke - even though he suddenly felt nervous about what she might think of their current situation. 

“Sheldon?” she asked sleepily with still-closed eyes. “I must have dozed off while we were watching TV because I had the strangest dream. We went to Africa and we were cuddling in a hotel room. It felt really nice.” Then Penny's exhaustion-fogged mind finally caught up with the situation and she bolted upright. “Oh, Sweetie, I’m so sorry…but I’ve always been a hugger - even when I’m sound asleep.” She sounded so concerned about his reaction that he rushed to relieve her mind. 

“Do not worry yourself, Penny,” he reassured her as he also sat up. “In fact, I actually found the contact to be quite…pleasant.”

“Really?” she asked with pleased surprise as she smiled widely at him.

“Indeed,” he asserted and his heart did some strange little flips at the obvious warmth (for him!) in that bright smile.

 _Perhaps I’m going to have a heart attack after all,_ he pondered as they both got out of bed to prepare for the day.

~~~~~

That was not the only time he had that feeling, either. They spent the morning apart…him at the university and her at the hotel’s indoor pool. However, he was welcomed back in the afternoon with such a affectionate hug from Penny that it caused those pleasant palpitations again before they left for a sightseeing expedition on Vilakazi Street. He experienced those warm feelings again when she insisted on visiting both the Tutu and Mandela houses. 

“After all, one day you will win the Noble prize just like they did,” she asserted. Sheldon was so pleased with her conviction that he didn't even launch into an explanation of the differences between the Noble Peace prize and the one for Physics the way he normally would have.

That night, they slid into the large bed at the same time. They laid on opposite sides of the large surface awkwardly for a few long moments until Penny sighed and slid towards him. “Is this alright, Sweetie?” she asked in a soft voice.

Sheldon hesitated for just a moment before he opened his arms to her. After all, he had never actually done such a thing before. However, when she slid into position, with her head on his chest and her arm over his abdomen, he experimentally wrapped his own arm around her. For the life of him, he could not remember then why he had been so afraid of her exposed skin back in Pasadena. It actually felt quite delightful under his hands – despite the reappearance of those pesky palpitations.

The next morning he awoke with Penny in his arms again, but this time he just enjoyed the feeling until she woke. As she smiled sleepily at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, he had an epiphany that maybe even a _Homo Novus_ might need more in his life than science.

~~~~~

That night Penny surprised him with tickets to a special “Dinner on the Rails” event on the Johannesburg Premier Classe train. “The Concierge helped me to get them,” she proclaimed happily when Sheldon expressed his delight at the thoughtful gift. They both enjoyed themselves that evening. She listened as he chattered away happily about the specifications of the JPC train while they both savored the good food and entertainment. After the charming experience, they were in such a mellow mood when they returned to the hotel, that as they slid into bed, Penny didn’t even ask and Sheldon didn’t hesitate. They just automatically molded themselves into their new favorite position and fell into a deep comfortable sleep in each other’s arms.

~~~~~

Sheldon was a creature of habit. Therefore, the rest of the week continued on in much the same manner as the beginning. Sheldon and Penny both enjoyed the new routine and their adventures together. They didn't discuss it, but they were also each keenly aware that, as crazy as it seemed, their usual comfortable relationship was developing into something _more._

_~~~~~_

On the last night of the symposium, the University hosted a gala which Penny attended with Sheldon. The sight of Sheldon dressed up in his elegant black suit took Penny's breath away and her little black dress commanded a similar response from him. In fact, the sight of all the lovely skin that had previously made him so uneasy in Pasadena now created an entirely different kind of feeling in him that he couldn't quite explain. Nevertheless, he knew that he liked it…just as he liked _her._ Little did he know that Penny found herself struggling with similar surprising thoughts while they talked, laughed, and even (shockingly) danced through the evening together. They both also proudly heard, but gleefully ignored, the surprised murmurs from the international scientific crowd who never expected that "weird Dr. Cooper could look that good" or that "he could get such a hot woman."

_~~~~~_

At the hotel that night, as they reluctantly repacked their belongings in preparation for their early morning flight back home to reality, Sheldon admitted to his evolved feelings the best way he knew how. “I find that I enjoy traveling with you, Penny. When I win the Nobel Prize, I certainly hope that you will agree to accompany me to Sweden for the presentation.”

Penny's heart swelled at the apparent meaning of his invitation. “Oh, Sweetie. I wouldn't miss that for the world!” she replied sincerely as she moved to seal the promise with a kiss. As her lips found his for the very first time, Sheldon hesitated only briefly before he finally let his mind surrender to the long-denied demands of his body and heart. He then gave in to the feelings that overwhelmed him at Penny's touch. After all, he trusted her more than anyone else...and he told her so.

His unexpectedly sweet words were all the encouragement that Penny needed to give into her suppressed feelings, as well...and they soon found themselves in bed together. There, under Penny's very capable ministrations and tutelage, Sheldon had the extremely pleasurable revelation that there did not need to be an actual heat wave involved in order to personally experience spontaneous combustion.


End file.
